Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane and Maura come face to face with The Killer who has been targeting Jane. Jane must make a choice.
1. Looking Back

Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em

"Which will it be Rizzoli?" the raspy voice asked in the dimly lit room. A single chair stood in the corner, a single light hanging down from the middle of the ceiling. Jane surveyed the room once more, and then gazed on in horror as the knife dragged just mere inches down the ME's neck. She could see the tears, the pain. Her eyes locked in on Maura's own.

The duct tape prevented the words from being said, but Jane knew the argument the Doctor would barrage her with had this been some other format.

"You can't!'

"He's insane Jane! You'll get killed!"

"Please don't do this!"

Her telling eyes spoke them all. Jane mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' before slowly lowering her gun. Other circumstances would dictate to never lower your weapon when dealing with a mad man, never put yourself in this situation…but she had. And currently, she had no choice.

He'd given her an ultimatum.

Maura or herself.

Jane knew the killers intelligence, knew his earnestness, and recognized that there was no talking him out of this one. There was no side stepping, no negotiating.

He'd let Maura go…or at least she'd have to pray to whatever God sat above allowing this to happen that he would.

"Good girl," he hissed condescendingly. "Drop it."

"You'll let her go?" Jane asked, again, feeling as though she was bargaining with the devil. Part of her rage was directed at Maura. Why didn't she listen? Why couldn't she follow simple directions? Why had she assumed Maura would listen to her in the first place, after all, when did she ever? There was so much of herself she saw in Maura. The devotion. The desire to seek the truth. Jane knew Maura wouldn't let this go. Normally she'd be smarter, taking Frost or Korsak with, Jane too…but she and Jane had had a fight. So Maura checked the lead herself, suspecting it would not pan out. But now…here they both were.

Maura began to shake her head as the gun finally touched down. "Good. Now kick it over here."

Every instinct within Jane told her not to. "You let her go first. That's the deal."

"Who the hell made you in charge Detective? This isn't your game. It's mine. Now kick over the gun before I take off her ear."

"Why ruin a masterpiece?" Jane was stalling for as long as she could. Jane didn't have a degree in criminal profiling, but she'd worked with some of the best. Jane knew this killers desire for perfection in his victims. It wasn't just the thrill of the kill, it was the beautiful art behind it. He'd always managed to leave them untouched. No scars. No bruising. Nothing. Just the beautiful, lifeless corpses he'd leave behind.

There was only one person who could save her now. Korsak.

"She isn't who I came for," he groaned. "And this is getting old Detective. Now kick over the gun or your…" Jane watched the smile spread across his face. "What shall we call her Detective? Your Medical Examiner? Your best friend? Your secret…" He saw the moment of weakness on Jane's face, as did Maura. "Ahhh yes. Your secret. She has no idea does she?"

Jane could risk humiliation for the time being as long as she could keep him talking. "Please let her go," the Detective asked, pleading. Maura had never heard Jane plead for anything before- not from a suspect. Jane Rizzoli does not plead. Jane Rizzoli does not beg.

"You didn't answer my question Detective. She has no idea does she?"

Maura's eyes were pleading with her. 'Please. Run.' Jane shook her head. Who was she answering? In truth it was both. There was no way she was going to leave Maura, and no…Maura had no idea.

He tore the tape fastened to Maura's mouth, quickly. Maura let out a yelp of pain. "Tell her," he hissed digging the knife into Maura's neck even more. Jane locked eyes with Maura again. "It'll be okay Maura. We'll be out of here soon enough, enjoying a burger at the Dirty Robber. Just stay calm, sweetie."

"Tell her now!"

"Leave her alone," Maura said finally able to speak.

"She's quite protective of you," he smiled pulling Maura closer to him. "Offered me anything I wanted so long as I left her precious Detective alone," he leaned in inhaling her smell. His demeanor had changed, and Jane saw it.

"Stay away from her," Jane warned.

"Ahh there is the territorial Bitch I'm looking for," he winked. "Now…tell her before I slice her throat and make you watch as your secret dies on unheard ears." There was no bluff in this action as he pushed the knife, it's sharp edge drew blood from Maura's fair gentle skin.

"I love you," Jane said loudly and clearly. He held all the cards and there was no way she was in any position to bluff him. Maura's eyes flung open, almost as though someone had knocked the wind out of her.

"Again," he whispered near Maura's ear. "Again Detective, this time watch the look of disgust and horror spread across her face."

"I…I love you," Jane repeated the words, looking Maura in the eyes, seeing the large tears trace down her cheeks. His smile grew.

"Excellent."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3 weeks prior

Jane tossed the paper on her desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What on earth are you doing here still?" Frost asked coming in. "Didn't Korsak tell you to leave like…" he glanced at his watch, "a day ago?"

"Something just doesn't make sense this time," Jane looked at her partner. "His whole MO is changing."

"Maybe because he's targeting you," Frost whispered.

"Shhh," Jane looked around. "People aren't suppose to know that Frost."

"Why is it you Korsak and I both, but not Maura?"

"She's got so much going on right now," Jane shook her head. "And I know she'd do something noble and totally unsafe in an attempt to get this guy. I can't have her doing what she did with Hoyt. He totally messed with her in that interview and nearly killed her at the prison." Jane paused and looked at Frost who had this 'uh-huh' look.

"Not this again," Jane rolled her eyes. "Frost you're reading into things. You always read into things. It's what makes you a great Detective. But there's nothing worth reading into here."

"And you're good at avoiding the truth when it suits you," Frost winked. "That's what makes you such a great detective."

"I…" Jane's cell phone beeped. "Saved by the ring," she smiled. "Rizzoli," she answered picking up the phone.

Maura looked at the officer tapping his watch. "Ummm…it's kind of a long story…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Prostitution!" Jane stood on the other side of the bars. Korsak, Frankie, and Frost all standing behind her.

"Jane I asked you not to tell anyone," Maura said blushing to the shade of red.

"Frost was with me when you called," Jane began pacing. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Following a lead," Maura whispered.

"What?"

"Following a lead on the…"

Jane cut her off. "I heard you the first time that wasn't a question 'what' that was a statement 'what'." She just walked away.

"Where is she going?" Maura asked. "She isn't going to leave me in here to like…teach me a lesson or something right?" Maura asked both Frost and Korsak. "I've never been in jail before. I'd like it very much if you could please get me out of here. Now."

"Maybe she went to get coffee?" Korsak offered up with a smile.

"Or her oil changed."

"Oh God she is going to leave me in here isn't she?" Maura panicked.

"Maura," Korsak approached the bars. "Didn't Jane tell you to leave this case alone?"

"I was just trying to help."

"We know that," Frost nodded. "It's just this is way bigger than we ever expected. Jane just wanted to keep you safe Maura. There is too much at stake for us to risk bringing attention to Jane…" Frost stopped short.

"Bring attention to Jane?" Maura asked slightly confused. "What does Jane have to do with the killer? Aside from not sleeping at night and risking," Maura spoke loud enough for Jane to hear if she was out there somewhere, "…what sanity she may have left!"

Korsak threw Frost a look. "Nothing. It has nothing to do with her. It's just the FBI…"

"Wait. What was that?"

"What was what?" Korsak asked.

"The look," Maura said between both men.

"What look?" Frost asked.

"You just gave him a look," Maura said to Korsak. "I saw you."

"I didn't give him a look," Korsak shook his head.

"Okay she may under estimate me at every turn, and think I'm some kind of sensitive flower…but I'd hoped the two of you would give me a little more credit."

Frost knew Maura was right. Korsak knew as well. Somehow, Korsak knew if they told Maura the whole story all three of them may end up behind bars compliments of one pissed off Detective.

"She should know," Frost said to Korsak.

"And you're going to tell her?"

"Korsak."

"Frost," Korsak tried to argue with the Detective but Maura finally spoke up.

"Just tell me!"

"The killer has targeted Jane as his next victim," Korsak spoke calmly and evenly. Frost looked at him. "What? She can't kill me or lock me up. I'm a mentor and her father figure."

"And you two knew this…but I didn't?" Maura looked back and forth between the two men.

"She was trying to protect you," Frost said softly. "She cares about you Maura."

"She cares about the two of you also…but she told you guys. I get it. Because I'm not homicide…not part of the circle…is that it?" Maura began pacing. "I can take care of myself. I don't need superwoman Rizzoli to swoop in and rescue me every time she thinks I'm in trouble."

"Okay Doc," the uniformed officer came over, "Lucky Rizzoli spoke for you; otherwise you'd be sleeping in the cell tonight." He took out the keys and slid the bars open. "You're free to go." He handed Maura her bag as she stormed out of the cell.

"Hell has no fury…" Frost whispered to Korsak.

"Like a blond scorn?" Korsak offered up.

"Good one."

"We should get out there. Before she gets herself arrest again for assaulting an officer."

"You…" Maura began.

"You're welcome," Jane turned around smiling at the shorter blond. "And if I find out you've been…"

Maura cut her off. "You have no right to tell me what to do!" She raised her voice. Jane threw her hands up attempting to calm the woman down.

"Whoa."

"I'm an adult Jane Rizzoli," she said angrily. "And I don't need you to protect me."

"What are you talking about? Next time you want me to leave you in the jail cell fine! Don't call me."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane had a sinking feeling she already knew the answer seeing the guilty look of her two other approaching friends. "You didn't."

"She had a right to know," Frost said calmly.

"Damnit Frost," Jane rolled her eyes. She looked back to the blond.

"Look Maura…"

"Save it," Maura shook her head. "I'm done." She pulled out her car keys only to realize that she didn't have her car. "Son of a…"

"I'll give you a ride," Korsak spoke up. "Come on Doc."

"Wait a second Maura," Jane reached out to grab the arm of her best friend. "At least let me explain."

Maura smiled sadly. "You don't have too," she looked up into Jane eyes. "I already know your answer. It's been the same answer since the incident with Hoyt. I get it," Maura bit the side of her lip to keep from crying. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I appreciate it. Goodbye Jane."

Korsak shrugged at Jane and followed behind the Doctor. "Boy she's pissed," Jane said to Frost. "I'm sure once she calms down she'll let me explain."

Frost noticed the way Maura did not turn back. "I'm sure she will," the man nodded.


	2. Looking Forward

Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

1 week ago

"Still no word huh?" Frost asked coming up behind Jane. "You were getting the cold shoulder?"

"Not one word Korsak! Not one damn word," Jane said seemingly hurt. "You?"

"She's called both Frost and I," Korsak nodded. "And she came by the office the other day but she was in and out before you could have even seen her."

"Great so I'm the only one getting the scorn woman silent treatment? What the hell?"

"Well you are the one who shut her out," Frost offered up, joining the conversation and ordering a cold beer.

"Gee Frost. Thanks. I forgot about that. Glad you're here to remind me of these things."

"Anything new on the case?" Frost tried for a topic change.

"Nothing. No trail. Not one damn thing."

"I may have something," a voice said from behind them. Jane looked up and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Maura…"

Maura handed over a folder. "It may be nothing. But I got an idea that if he's been out of town for awhile, he clearly would need a place to store his stuff, most likely not trusting his home or apartment in case someone ever decided to search it while he was gone. I looked into all rental storage units in the area; the ones that people would most likely use when wanting to avoid contact. These three have no surveillance cameras, which would be a advantage for someone like him." Maura did not sit.

"You want a coffee or something? Wine?" Jane asked hoping the Doctor would stay and at least share a few words with her.

"If you go back and cross reference the dates of the attacks," Maura leaned forward close to Jane and pointed to one name particular on the list. As she leaned over, Jane could smell her shampoo. She closed her eyes briefly, soaking in the minor contact. '_This is so not good_,' Jane thought silently to herself. "You can see this may be a good place to start."

"Maura this is great," Frost spoke. "I'll see what I can do to get a search warrant," he took the folder and stood. "Why don't you sit down? I just ordered a salad. Hate to see it go to waste," Frost looked between the two women. Neither of them moved. Korsak stood as well. He cleared his throat and in a very fatherly tone said, "Sit down Maura. Eat. And listen."

Maura did as Korsak asked. Jane still wasn't sure where to go or how to pursue this. She just said the one thing she knew she should have said from the beginning. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought…I guess I thought in a way I was protecting you."

"I'm not a child Jane. You don't have to protect me," Maura said softly.

"I know. I see that now," Jane nodded. "It's just…" she reached across the table and took Maura's hand in her own. "God Maura, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." The words were spoken softly and lovingly, and did not go unnoticed by the Doctor. Maura squeezed the hand that was holding hers. "Nothing's going to happen to me Jane. I promise."

For the first time in weeks, the Detective allowed herself the luxury of really looking at Maura. Open eyes. Open heart. She knew Maura had no idea just how deep her feelings were, but she also knew the blond cared deeply for her. After all…they were friends.

Friends.

The word sunk Jane's courage as she let go of the hand holding hers. Maura missed the contact almost immediately. It was so unlike Jane to show a public display like that. She was now more worried about the woman than ever before. "How are you Jane? Are you…doing okay?"

"I'm okay," Jane nodded.

"Really? May I beto be honest? You kind of look like shit." Maura smiled.

"Maura!" Jane laughed for the first time in days. "So…about this lead…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Present night

"Again Detective, this time watch the look of disgust and horror spread across her face."

"I…I love you," Jane repeated the words, looking Maura in the eyes, seeing the large tears trace down the doctors cheeks. His smile grew.

"Excellent."

He waited for some reaction from the woman in his arms, but got none. Maura never took her eyes off of Jane.

"Aren't you wondering how I figured it out?" He asked curious. "Or would that ruin the game?"

_Stall. More time. Any minute they'd be here._

"How'd you figure it out?" she asked him, breaking eye contact with Maura and giving the psycho her full attention. "How did you know?"

"Simple observation really," he laughed. "The way you watched her, worried over her. I've been studying you for weeks…months. I've seen the way you close your eyes at her touch. That time in the bar, when you were fighting, and she leaned over you. You smelt her," he smirked.

Maura, listening, replaying the memory from that day over in her mind. The day Jane held her hand. Told her she didn't know what she'd do if anything would come to harm her. Jane. Jane loved her. Her Jane. Her thought derailed as the psycho's ramblings continued.

"So in a way you're just as twisted as I am, longing for someone who'll never love you back. Hiding your desires because you know they're wrong, letting them control you. You envy me because I can act on mine," he laughed. "I control my choices Detective and inside you begrudge me for that." Jane could feel the blood drumming in her ears. In all his talking, all his bragging, he'd forget to have her kick over her gun. It still lay by her feet. She needed only one moment, one chance.

"Maura," Jane spoke calmly.

Jane knew time was running out. She knew how this kind of crazy 'ticked'.

Maura looked at Jane. "You're going to be okay. You're going to walk away from this," Jane smiled. She felt her voice crack slightly. She knew that was all that mattered in this moment. Maura would be okay.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Always so dramatic detective!" Jane saw the chance; she glanced down to her feet, hoping Maura's eyes would follow hers. And sure enough they did. Maura's breathing hitched slightly.

"Jane I can't leave without you," Maura answered.

"That's not exactly an option he's giving us honey," Jane smiled.

"Funny thing about options," Maura whispered.

"I think I've heard enough," the man sighed. "Goodnight Doctor," He drew back the knife and plunged it toward her chest.

The seconds ticked by as Maura drew her elbow back, knocking him off balance, running to the side. Jane swooped down, grabbing the gun and took aim. She pulled the trigger…but nothing happened. Maura ran behind Jane, as the man in front of them began laughing.

"Please Detective," he snorted.

_The guy actually snorted? _Jane thought.

"Did you not give me enough credit…yet again. I emptied your gun clip over 30 minutes ago. Of course I had to take the chance you wouldn't notice the weight difference, hoping you'd be focusing solely on finding the hot missing Doctor. I guess my assumptions were correct," he smiled as he charged them, knife out.

Jane pushed Maura back further behind her, raising her leg, knocking the knife free from the killers grasp. "Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't giving enough credit," she drew back her fist, punching his square in the face, sending him fumbling backwards. Jane wouldn't take the chance, she couldn't. She charged him, attempting a tackle maneuver. He startled her, by twisting, elbowing her in the ribs.

Feeling the wind get knocked out of her, they both stumbled backwards.

"Goodnight Detective," he whispered. "now it's time to die…"

One moment she was watching the fleeting look of shock and horror cross the beautiful features of the Doctor who had won her heart, she saw the gun get pulled from the back of his pants. No time left on the clock. It would be a Hail Mary and she knew she'd need Devine intervention to make this work. Spinning with all her might, she threw her weight back, hoping to thrust him head first into the drywall. She miscalculated.

She felt herself toppling over shattered glass, free falling.

"_Not good_," her last thought before she blacked out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Is this what it feels like… when you're hit… by a bus?" Jane asked opening her eyes for only the smallest of seconds. It took her just a moment to remember where she was and who she was with. "Maura..."

"Don't move," came the hushed whisper. "You're hurt. Bad," Maura whimpered. She was a doctor. She should be more professional but she couldn't formulate a thought except fear for her best friend.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead. You landed on top of him."

"Not much… of an ego boost," Jane sighed. The ground felt so soft. It took a second before she came to understand her head was actually resting in Maura's lap. "Are…you okay?"

"I'm okay," Maura whispered.

Jane could hear her tone. "Are you crying?"

"You could have been killed Jane," Maura lowered her lips to Jane's forehead, kissing her softly. "You fell out of a window. And somehow…"

"Didn't you hear…I'm superwoman…," Jane smiled at the nickname Korsak has told her about later on after her and Maura's fight. She started to laugh but realized it hurt too much. She let out a groan of pain.

"The ambulance is coming Jane. Just hold on."

"You're…okay…" Jane asked again. This time she was feeling dizzy. "My…side…" She lifted her hand to where it rest at her side and saw the blood.

"Not good…" she stuttered before blacking out again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"…levels seem good. They'll probably keep her on the anti-biotic for awhile."

"Hello Doctor Do-little," Jane smiled up at Maura.

"And her pain meds seems to be working well," Frost added as Maura flipped the chart closed.

"Why do I hurt so much?"

"Aside from falling out of second story window?" Korsak mocked Jane. She waited till she saw the small smile. "They removed this from you," Korsak held up the container holding a piece of glass at least 3 inches by 6 inches. "It tore into your lung. This is one for the books Janey."

"Ma?"

"She and Frankie just left. We told her we'd stay with you."

"3 by 6?" Jane paused, "That would explain the blood," Jane took a breath. "owe…and the pain." She looked at Frost. "How long have I been out?"

Frost and Korsak looked to Maura. "6 days."

"6 days?" Jane asked slightly shocked. "I've been out of it for six days?"

"Your body needed to recover. You were in shock when EMT's got to you."

"How are you Maura?"

"Told you," Frost held out her hand. "You owe me ten bucks."

Jane looked back and forth between her friends. "I bet him you'd ask how Maura was within three questions. I won."

"She's fine," Korsak answered. "The son of a bitch is dead jane. He won't be hurting anyone else."

Maura had remained fairly quiet. "Maura?"

"I'm fine," Maura approached the bed. "God Jane I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay. Minus a minor lung issue or two," Jane held her side. "Did they leave instruments in me or something?" Her discomfort was clearly evident.

"Frost."

"Hm?"

"Come on. Let's let these two talk."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Frost nodded. "I'm glad you're okay superwoman," Frost winked. He leaned down and kissed Jane quickly on the head. "Take it easy okay?"

"Okay."

"We'll be back later tonight to check on you," Korsak added. "Maura make sure she doesn't try to leap any tall buildings in a single bound huh?"

"Clearly I've demonstrated I don't have that skill," Jane smiled at her friends. The door closed, the two women in silence.

"So you're okay?" Jane asked again. She had to be sure.

"I'm okay," Maura touched the side of her neck. "A few stitches and good as new." She pulled the chair she'd spent the last 5 days, 14 hours, and 28 minutes in, closer to the bed. "They had to put you in a medically induced coma," Maura said softly.

"Explains why I'm not tired," Jane tried to joke, but for once she could see Maura was having none of it. "I'm glad you're okay Maura. God if something had happened to you…and why didn't you just do what I…"

Maura cut her off. "I know. It's my fault. Don't you think I have been sitting here for the last 5 plus days thinking that to myself each time I had to touch your lifeless hand, see a nurse come in and inject you with one thing after another? So Please…please can we save the lecture for just a little while?"

Jane watched her. "yeah." She waited a moment. "But only for a little while." That did get a smile out of Maura.

"So…you love me?" Maura said evenly and calmly. Leave it to Maura to just…throw it out there.

"I love you," was the simple reply.

"You love me or you're in love with me?" Maura asked needing the clarification.

"Does it matter?" Jane asked.

"It does to me."

"Why?" Like this wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Because…if you love me, then this will be a onetime deal. But if you're in love with me…" Maura leaned forward and ran her fingers through Jane hairs, gently tracing a small trail down the side of her cheek. Slowly she brought her lips to Jane's own in a sweet, loving kiss. She pulled away slowly. The look on Jane's face, eyes closed, lips only slightly parted…well Maura had her answer. "…then that is the first of many firsts." Maura watched as Jane opened her eyes slowly.

"That was…amazing."

"It was," Maura agreed. "Now…go back to sleep."

Jane closed her eyes. "Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane opened them again.

"Next time…try not to wait till a mad man has a knife at my throat to tell me you love me huh?"

Jane smiled. "I promise."

FIN


End file.
